¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Asura Aoi
Summary: ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hinata! ¡Que bien! Y ella comienza a invitar a todos, incluyendo a cierto rubio…espero no llegue tarde… ::Oneshot:: ::NaruHina::


**X… … … … … ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Autor:** Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary:** ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hinata¡Que bien! Y ella comienza a invitar a todos, incluyendo a cierto rubio…espero no llegue tarde…

**Advertencias:** Err…pues ninguna…

Este fue mi segundo oneshot de Naruto, no es muy bueno, yo empecé a escribir desde casi los inicios de la serie, no conocía mucho, tenía que fiarme de la información de Internet jeje n.n

**Desclaimer:** Es una lastima que Naruto no me pertenezca…si me perteneciera, lo pondría de novio con Hinata :)

-

-

-

**X… … … … … ****¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**U**n día especial para Hinata…

Un día muy especial para la pequeña Hinata... ¡Era su cumpleaños!.

Hinata se levanto de la cama, se estiro y se talló un ojo con su pálida y delicada mano. Se dirigió al armario para buscar ropaje adecuado para ese día especial. Tomo su ropa y se metió a la ducha y empezó a tararear una hermosa canción con su suave voz. Talló su cuerpo y su cabello, debía verse preciosa esa tarde.

Su madre le había organizado una fiesta en honor de su cumpleaños numero 16. Habría todo lo que ella quisiera, ella invitaría a todos los de la academia para venir esa misma tarde a su gran fiesta.

La mayor Hyuuga salió de la ducha con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo hasta sus pechos. Se desnudo y se vistió, esta vez se puso su banda como listón en su cabello. Termino de vestirse, era demasiado hermosa…

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su madre, quien corrió a abrazarla, le felicito una y otra vez al igual que Neji y Hanabi.

Salió para invitar a todos.

Paseo por las calles de Konoha un rato, tarareaba una canción hasta encontrarse con quien menos esperaba. Lo encontró comiendo en un puesto de ramen rápidamente, reconocería ese cabello rubio y esa forma de comer en cualquier parte.

- ¿Na…Naruto-kun? - lo llamo tímidamente -

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? - le pregunto una ves que se había comido gran cantidad de ramen -

- Q…quería…invi…tarte…a mi fiesta…de cum…pleaños - le dijo tímidamente y a la vez sonrojada -

- ¡Claro que iré Hinata-chan!

Una vez que lo invito, sonrió para si misma¡había logrado hablarle! Cosa que no hacía a menudo por timidez. Corrió a su gran mansión y se encerró en su habitación. Estaba muy feliz¡su querido Naruto vendría a su fiesta¡Si! Estaba muy feliz. Sacó una fotografía en donde estaban ella y su amado abrazados cuando eran niños, apreciaba esa fotografía más que a su propia vida…

La hora de la fiesta había llegado, todos estaban ya dentro de la mansión de los Hyuuga, unos bebían refresco y otros atarantándose con la comida, sin mencionar que Sasuke estaba muy de manita cruzada con Sakura que incluso le susurraba unas cuantas cosas al oído para después ambos mostraban una sonrisa…cosa que a Ino no le gustaba.

La fiesta había comenzado y Hinata no veía por ningún lado a su amado Naruto…se puso a sollozar mientras que nadie la veía, quería decirle ese día lo que sentía por él pero no había llegado…

Pensó que tal vez se le había hecho tarde a Naruto, así que dejo de sollozar y comenzó a recibir a los demás invitados. Se asomo por las afueras de la mansión para esperar a Naruto.

- ¿A quien esperas Hinata? - le pregunto su hermana -

- A…a Naruto…-kun... - dijo ella tímida -

No lo veía por ningún lado. Dejó la idea de que él vendría y mejor entró a la casa, hacía algo de frío y tal vez se resfriaría…

- Hinata-chan…

Paro en seco, conocía esa voz. Aquella voz que había cambiado con el tiempo pero seguía siendo esa voz que tanto amaba oír.

Sintió un abrazo calido que la abrazaba fuertemente y divertidamente por detrás mientras el chico mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan! - le dijo mientras la apretaba contra si mismo -

- ¿Eh?...¿Naruto-kun?

- ¿A quien más esperabas? - le dijo divertidamente -

Naruto la giro y le mostró una sonrisa, después le entrego una pequeña cajita y le susurro al oído tiernamente:

- Estos son tus regalos…

Hinata no comprendía lo que quería decir Naruto en ese momento, hasta que de pronto sintió los calidos labios de Naruto sobre los suyos fundiéndose en un tierno beso lleno de amor. Abrió los ojos a más no poder y más cuando sintió las manos de Naruto posarse en su cintura para atraerla a él. Poco a poco correspondió al beso, cerró sus ojos cuando de pronto Naruto ya había abierto la cajita.

- ¿Na…naruto?

- Ese es un regalo, este es el otro - le susurro -

Le entregó un hermoso prendedor en forma de mariposa, lentamente se volvió a acercar a ella pero esta vez fue hacía su cabello, donde lo coloco. Aquel prendedor era hermoso, color azul y brillaba como Hinata, al menos era lo que pensaba Naruto…

- Jeje, te luce bien, trabaje toda la tarde para comprártelo - le dijo mientras mostraba su bella sonrisa -

- Gra…gracias…Na…naruto...-kun... - respondió ella sonrojada -

- Shhhh… - la calló mientras posaba el dedo índice en sus labios -

Volvió a acercarse a ella y de nueva cuenta la beso, pero esta vez un beso lleno de dulzura, amor y comprensión. Tomo la cintura de la chica y la atajo hacía él mientas ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y correspondía a los dulces besos que Naruto le proporcionaba.

- Te amo…Hinata-chan…

Ella le mostró una sonrisa, Naruto la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la mansión, donde Naruto se asusto al ver a Sasuke y Sakura besándose, cosa que sabía que ambos eran novios pero no creyó que fuera en público.

- ¡Ramen!

Se lanzó contra las grandes cantidades de ramen que había en la mesa de comida. Hinata lo miraba cariñosamente mientras lanzaba suspiros por él…

Tal vez ella era tímida…pero nunca creyó que la persona que más amaba en este mundo también la amaba…


End file.
